


The Joy of Pull-Strings

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Pullstring Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Using his free hand, he took hold of the ring gradually. She shivered against him, bucking against his groin, causing Buzz to let out a pleasurable sigh.





	The Joy of Pull-Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any story that you can come up with is fine by me, but I want the pull-string kink with Jessie. I've seen alot of people using the pull-string kink with Woody, but only a few using it with Jessie.
> 
> Bonus Points If:  
> -During the story, Buzz comforts Jessie if her claustrophobia bothers her. This can take place during their love making or before.  
> -If Buzz mentions that his batteries might die afterwards.  
> -If both Buzz and Jessie's voice boxes go off once the big "O" is achieved." 
> 
> The title is a reference to "The Joy of Sex", obviously.

He kissed her upper shoulder, taking care to touch her seam, hoping she would shiver in pleasure. When she did not, he wondered what was wrong. He noticed her heavy breathing, and not in the good way. And he realized when she grabbed his waist a little too tightly that something was wrong.

Using his hands, he pushed off her body, so there was more space between his body and her own. He then looked at her directly in her eyes.

“Jessie, are you okay?” Buzz asked.

She stammered before she spoke actual words, but he could see the anxiety in her face. “Enclosed spaces… storage…” was all she could whisper.

Without saying a word, realizing his faux pas, he flipped off of her, so he lay next to her. Subsequently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his hand gently caressing her there. He wanted her to be comfortable when they made love, thinking about wonderful things and not worried about the horror of storage. He kissed her cheek gently. 

Her breathing was still uneven. But she had put her hand on his chest, her head in the crook of his arm so that was a good sign. 

“Jessie, talk to me,” he whispered. He rubbed her shoulder continuously. “Take a deep breath. Slowly. Like I am.”

He inhaled through the nostrils and then exhaled through the mouth, slowly, so that she would know what to do.

When she did that action a few times, and her breathing returned to normal, he waited for her to speak.

She let out a frustrated sigh, “Buzz, I’m sorry, I know we wanted to make love tonight but like, I guess the weight of your body on mine made me feel like I was being crushed and all of those other awful feelings connected with storage and the dark were in my head.” 

He understood. They had been able to make love in what humans had labeled missionary position before, but, sometimes, like this time, she’d have a hard time banishing the thoughts claustrophobia created in her head when they made love in this position. 

“Jess, it’s okay. Really. There are other ways that we can make love. You know that. We can lay like this, and touch each other intimately. Or, you can be on top, so you don’t have to worry about feeling crushed. We could even just lie next to each other, talk about making love, pretend we’re making love, and touch ourselves.”

“How about my pull-string?” she asked, in a quiet voice.

They often did not venture into that territory. Jessie had such responses with her pull-string that when Buzz did anything to it that it gave her such intense pleasure that she would often have multiple orgasms, which in turn, would cause him intense pleasure and they’d be completely exhausted afterwards. They only ever used it for on rare occasions, because while that was _so_ enjoyable, they could not handle doing it as part of their regular love-making activities. He remembered how scared she had been from how pleasurable it had felt the first time they had tried pull-stringing… 

_“BUZZ!” she had cried out loudly, her body quivering when he finally let go of her pull-string, her voice box saying “Let’s go, critters!” as the string retreated into her back. For a few minutes, he listened as she panted heavily; trying to come down from the pleasure that she had just experienced. He pulled her closer, so that he held her in his arms._

_“Are you all right?” he asked her._

_“I don’t know.” She was barely able to get that out of her mouth. She let out a moan of “Ohh!” and then said, “That was scary how good that felt, Buzz.”_

_“Really?” Feeling excited that it had given her that much pleasure, his hand barely grazed the ring and one finger touched it. When she yelped in surprise, he let go._

_“I meant it. I can’t even explain how amazing that felt. I mean, it was better than what we usually do, babe. I can’t even think. You were the only thing on my mind that I can recall, Buzz...”_

_“I’m glad, Jess.”_

_“But, I actually feel scared at how pleasurable it was. How many times did I have an orgasm before I had that last big one?”_

_“Uh... it was at least three. I lost count when you told me not to stop touching the string.”_

_“Don’t I usually just have one when it’s just us, together, nothing else?”_

_“Yeah, but, we weren’t just rubbing against each other here.”_

_She nodded, and then laid her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, though, for making me feel so good.”_

After that first experience with pull-stringing the two had a private conversation with Woody, since he would have known if it was supposed to be _that_ pleasurable. In that conversation they realized that they both had gone too far too fast with pull-stringing. This had to be taken slowly. That’s why she was so afraid, even she had enjoyed it. They had both been so excited about how pleasurable it felt in the beginning, that they continued on until Jessie lay exhausted in his arms. 

Buzz’s mind thought more about the feasibility of pull-stringing tonight. Jessie responded even if they didn’t have groin-to-groin contact during intercourse, and if it was groin-to-butt while she sat on his lap or against his groin while he pulled on her pull-string, they’d both have pleasure. Of course, he would get pleasure regardless. He loved how good it made her feel. They might have to leave the comfort of Bonnie’s closet and the room itself because there was no way on Earth that Jessie was going to be able to orgasm comfortably if others could hear her. 

“Buzz? You drifted off for a minute,” Jessie said. “You didn’t answer me. Pull-stringing or not?”

“Yes. But we must leave the room and go to the kitchen if we plan on doing that.”

“Why?” she asked, confused by his request.

“Well, for one thing, you know what your pull-stringing orgasm is like, Jess, as do I. Would you like to inform the entire room including Bonnie of that pleasure?”

She shook her head. That would be chaos. And she considered that something private, between Buzz and herself. 

“Secondly, if my batteries die afterwards (from the intense pleasure), we will not be far from where they are kept,” he informed her. 

“I see. I hope they don’t die, though. The kitchen it is!”

“Okay, then, let’s go,” Buzz said. 

The two exited the closet, holding hands, being quiet as they could, looking around the bedroom, taking care to notice the sleeping child and the sleeping toys. Buzz nodded at her and mouthed, “Okay, its safe.”

A few minutes of travel time later, they finally reached the kitchen, which given the time of night, was quiet, empty, and lit by a nightlight. No one was there. Perfect. 

“Let’s go sit against the wall,” she said. 

“Good thinking, cowgirl.” 

Buzz sat down, his back against the wall, his legs open, giving enough space so that she could sit in that empty space. 

“On your lap or against your groin?”

“The latter.”

She nodded. She slowly sat down, and scooted up against him. He could feel parts of her pockets against his plastic. This was going to work. 

“Take your hat off, Jess. It’ll make this a bit easier.”

“Say please,” Jessie said, turning around to give him a smile. 

“Please.”

She removed her hat with a gentle flourish and set it down on the floor not far from them. 

He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, so that her back was against his chest, their heads close to one another.

“Buzz?” she asked quietly.

“Hmm?” he said, kissing her softly on her neck and shoulders. 

“You’re going to warn me before you start pulling, right?” she asked. 

“Of course, Jess.” 

His hands slid upwards until his arms were under her underarms, and his hands caressed her soft cloth breasts. He rubbed them gently, his hands brushing against her buttons, making her sigh happily. 

“You like that?” he whispered, lips against her ear.

“Yes.”

She had expected him to keep touching her there, but he had removed his hands. 

“Buzz?” she inquired. 

“I’ll commence with the pull-stringing very soon. I want you to breathe deep, please?”

Buzz gently held onto her braid, and set it on the front-side of her shoulder, so that it was not covering her pull-string. 

“Hey, Jess?” he asked, casually, as his hands slid up and down her back around her back, making sure to ignore the middle of her back, where her pull-string was. 

“Yeah?”

“Your hair’s fairly long. It ever get stuck in the ring?”

“No.”

When Jessie’s body language and breathing signaled to Buzz that she was relaxed, Buzz said to her, “I’m going to start pulling, okay?”

“Okay, Buzz.”

Jessie laid her left hand on her thigh, Buzz laid his own left hand next to hers and she gently squeezed one of his fingers, slowly putting her hand on his own.

Using his free hand, he took hold of the ring gradually. She shivered against him, bucking against his groin, causing Buzz to let out a pleasurable sigh. He sandwiched the ring with two fingers and then pulled. She let out a quiet moan and then whispered, “Buzz…” as he saw the string appear. He let the string retract in, and followed with the same action over again: pulling and letting it retract again. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand. Rubbing with a finger inside and the outside of the ring caused her to bring her other hand to her mouth, as if to stop herself from crying out. There was a muffled cry of pleasure as a result. He noticed the action and stopped his own. He gripped her wrist, and pulled it away from her mouth. 

“It’s just us, Jessie. Don’t worry about muffling it. I want to hear your pleasure. It encourages me,” he whispered into her ear. 

When he felt her squeeze his left hand, he let go of the other, and felt that hand touch his upper thigh. 

“Buzz, keep pulling,” she requested. She pushed backwards a little bit. He felt her pockets on her rear brush against his plastic groin and he groaned.

“Do I detect a little begging, Jess?” he whispered into her ear, grinning. “Say please.”

“Please, Buzz, I need it,” she whispered. 

Without a word, he pulled the string out, and after that, wrapped some of the string around his hand, grabbing hold of the ring with two fingers, the other three barely touched the ring inside it.

“Oh, my… Buzz, what are you doing?” she gasped. He felt her grip on his left hand tighten a bit more. He pulled a little more and she gasped loudly, “Buzz!” 

“More?”

“Yes. Don’t stop.” She panted. 

She was close to him that he could pull it off, he pulled a little more of the string, and then using his arm, pulled it over her shoulder, and showed her what he had done with her string. She gasped, “How’d you do that?”

“Doesn’t matter, babe. Kiss it.”

“What?” she asked, surprised by that request.

“Kiss the ring and the string. More than once.”

“I feel like that’ll cause me orgasm.”

“Isn’t that what we’re trying to do here, Jess? Come on, kiss it.”

She nodded. Her fingers grazed the inside of his thigh before she set that hand on the top side of the plastic, holding on. She kissed the ring. _Wow._ Doing this will definitely cause one. 

“String,” he said. 

Jessie kissed an area of string that also had some of his hand showing. Buzz sighed, emitting a sound of “Mmm…” She gasped a little bit.

“Keep going,” he said.

She gave the ring and the string multiple kisses, each time causing a little bit more of a gasp or a shiver from herself. 

Finally, after about a dozen kisses, she had another one. He realized this when her left hand which had been holding onto his own for a while had actually released it, and then he heard her give a beautiful moan of “Buzz…” 

While she recovered from that, he removed the string and the ring from his hand, carefully as he could. Of course, he knew she still felt it because she made soft sounds that told him so. He loved the sound of her pleasure. Once he freed his hand from her string and allowed the string to retract back into her back, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, wrap his arms around her body and then nuzzled against her neck. She sighed and spoke.

“Buzz?”

“Yes, Jess?”

“I’m not done. Don’t stop.” 

“Okay,” he said. “What else?”

“Surprise me.”

He wanted to take some time to think, so he decided to think while he pushed against her denim backside, he took one of her hands into his own, and together they stroked her front denim seam. 

“Buzz, I’m gonna sleep so well after this,” she whispered, a hint of a pleased sigh in her voice.

“We both are.” 

Buzz stopped pushing against her once he figured out how to play with the pull-string this time around. He didn’t want to, as it felt wonderful to have her denim rub against him. But he did so, giving her back a touch.

“Jess, I’m going to push you forward, okay?”

She nodded. 

He used his left hand to push her forward, making her slide a few inches away from him, and the other, he pulled the string out so that the string was the only thing that was between him and her. It was pulled as far as it could go. He kissed the ring lovingly. And then, he gave the string a few plucks.

She cried out, and there was an extended period where she panted, unable to catch her breath.

“Jess? You okay?”

“Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!” she exclaimed. She had arched her back, and had her hands flat on the floor. She exhaled. 

Buzz plucked again, causing her to moan aloud. He then let some of the string back into her back. Doing that caused Jessie to slide towards him.

“Ohhh,” was the response he got as she slid towards him, in two separate increments. She finally got back to sitting in between his legs. Not all of her string was inside her back, which Buzz held back with his arm. 

“How about we finish this?” he whispered lustily in her ear. 

“Yes,” Jessie whispered, barely able to get the word from her mouth. 

He pushed against her denim, using one hand to hold onto her (Jessie’s hand was on top of his), the other to hold onto the string. The hand holding her string pulled at it while rubbing the ring. Jessie bucked backwards against him, causing him to gasp out “Jessie!” 

He was not quite there yet. He predicted they would reach that spot soon. 

Especially because she said “Go harder. Don’t stop. Not yet.” She even pushed backwards against him, making him moan even more.

He gave one big thrust of his hips against her, and she gasped; her back arching so that she nearly crumpled, but the hand holding onto her did not let that happen. But he kept pushing against her denim, letting out sighs and the occasional “Jess…” 

Buzz rubbed the ring a little more, pulled out the string a little more. She had been pushing against him, moaning from it. 

Buzz knew they were close. Jessie knew they were close. It was only a matter of time. 

Then it happened: plastic groin and denim behind crashed into each other, hard and fast, at the same time… 

It was momentous and mind-blowing and it happened nearly at the same time, if not seconds apart.

Away the string went.

Jessie voiced a loud cry of “OH, BUZZ!” and from her voice box the voice said, “It’s yodeling time!” and fell against Buzz’s speaking buttons…

Buzz had a drawn-out moan and then “JESSIE!” and from his own voice box the voice said, “To infinity and beyond!”

He held onto her waist, panting heavily, relieved that his batteries had not died. She gasped just as heavily, feeling overwhelmed at the power of what had just happened, glad that he held onto her. The way Jessie laid on Buzz meant that she was at an angle so that she could turn her head comfortably and look at Buzz. And she did just that, once she stopped panting as heavily. He looked at her. 

And their lips met. This kiss wasn’t some intense, we-just-fucked-and-it-was-the-best type of kiss. It acknowledged that they just had an intense experience, but was gentle and loving, thanking one another without words for their part in this.

Although they had just expressed it through what they just did, they both still felt it was relevant to say “I love you,” at the same time. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fantastic. How about you, Buzz?”

“Stellar.”


End file.
